


A Time for Words (#170 Los Angeles)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [40]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for them to finally talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time for Words (#170 Los Angeles)

The suit arrived at his motel room at four. Stylish but classic, it fit perfectly. Charlie arrived at six in a fine fast car.

Dinner was at a private club where well appointed men danced cheek to cheek to a band playing music sixty years out of date.

Each course was balanced and perfect and paired with fine wine. Charlie sipped his but encouraged Ian to drink deep.

After a dessert of fruit, cheese and sweet ice-wine Charlie signed the check without looking and led them across the street to a beautifully restored theatre for the late showing. The movie was _The Lion in Winter_ which Ian had never seen.

After the credits rolled the fast car took them up the coast then into the hills. Ian realized Charlie wasn’t a bad driver as long as he could drive as fast as his brain was processing.

Charlie stopped where the stars were as clear as the city lights. Ian knew this was finally the moment for real words.

“I love LA.” Charlie said softly. “It’s sprawling, polluted, crime ridden and likes to burn itself down but the better minds come here. Minds worth knowing come here. The desperate of the world land in New York. Dreamers come to LA.” Charlie fell silent for a moment. “I’m a difficult man Ian. That is not likely to change. I will keep every promise I make to you but things won’t be easy.”

“Amita?”

“Only loves her idea of me.”

“Your family?”

“Will adjust.”

“I’m not ready to give up hunting.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to.”

Ian took Charlie’s hand. “Despite the circumstances I couldn’t handle being dismissed again.”

“I never would. Though you may tire of me.”

“No.” Ian whispered. Charlie squeezed his hand and for now no more words were needed.


End file.
